pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rip Clutchgoneski
'Rip Clutchgoneski '''is a character in Cars 2. ''Cars 2 "The former European colony and newly independent Republic of New Rearendia is desperate to put their name on the map – the #10 open-wheeled racer Rip Clutchgoneski is their best bet. After putting together a remarkable string of qualifying races, Rip’s entry into the World Grand Prix is clearly the Cinderella story of the competition. Though Rip credits luck for his chance on the international stage, it’s really skill and exuberance that brought the proud New Rearendian racer to the starting line." Rip Clutchgoneski participated to all three World Grand Prix races, as well as to the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Because of his modest origin from an unknown country and of his lack of titles, Rip was the least popular racer and could be considered the rookie of the competition. The first race, in Tokyo, was Rip's best performance. He started from fifth position from the back (the best racers started at the back of the line for this race). Although in the first part of the race he was seen near the end of the pack he gained places after the dirt section. He finally got up to the third position, but then, had his motor exploded by the lemons, and was forced to quit the race. He however was able to recover, and was seen in the Italy and London races. In these races he stayed near or in the last position. In the race in Porto Corsa, he was the last one to crash in the huge pileup, at the same time as Raoul ÇaRoule. He was then in ninth position, however when Rip is seen in Radiator Springs he was somewhere between 4th or 7th position. Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 199 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.1 seconds *Engine Type: 3.5-liter DOHC V-8 *Horsepower: 650 Trivia *The Republic of New Rearendia is a fictional country. * Rip's design is inspired by a Caparo T1. * Rip appears to be the least popular racer. His die-cast version took time to be revealed, and was the last of the World Grand Prix racers announced. He is the only World Grand Prix racer for which no turntable video has been made. He is also the only one, along with Lewis Hamilton to not appear in Cars 2: The Video Game. It is also a coincidence, since he is the only race car who represents a fictional country. * Despite him being the rookie of the competition, Rip is actually pretty fast; he was in fifth place in the first part of Tokyo, and the second part, he was in third until he was hit by the pulse generator. In Italy, he was in 10th place, behind Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton. Then, he passed them, along with Raoul Caroule. Then after Shu Todoroki collided with Miguel Camino and Max Schnell, He was in 9th place. In London, He probably slowed down because he was very hurt. Despite that, he was between 4th and 7th place in the one in Radiator Springs, because he might just be good on dirt. * The colors of the The Republic of New Rearendia flag are orange, green, and red. Gallery Unknown racer.png Cars-2-Concept-Art-74.jpg Clutchgoneski.png|Rip hit by the radiation beam Rip clutchoski.jpg|Blurred picture of Rip racing. rip clutchgoneski concept art other colors.jpg|Concept art showing a slightly different paint job from the final one Rip from cars.png RipD.JPG|Rip Die-cast 830px-Cars-2-Concept-Art-74.jpg 15.jpg|Rip exploting|link=Rip Clutchgoneski 500px-Emily'sNewCoaches62.png|Rip in Tokyo|link=Rip Clutchgoneski 592px-CreakyCranky4.png|link=Rip Clutchgoneski References Clutchgoneski, Rip